powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Tokusou Gattai DekaWing Robo
"Tokusou Fusion! DekaWing Robo!" Patrol Wings / DekaWing Robo: The Patrol Wings come when the command "PAT Wings, Take Off!" is given. They combine when the command "Special Investigation Combination!" is given. Created by Cignian Swan Shiratori for cases involving aerial and outer space battles, since it is better equipped for midair combat. Designed to be used with the Dekarangers' SWAT Mode. Armed with its two Patrol Magnum guns and can transform into the DekaWing Cannon to delete its opponent. In one instance, it used Patwing 5 as a missile to ram into the enemy where DekaPink promptly threw the Mechahuman out of the cockpit. During the finale, the DekaWing Robo took some heavy damage rendering it immobile when Tetsu used it to hold off the Abarella-controlled DekaBase Robo, but was repaired and later used again in Mahou Sentai Magiranger vs. Dekaranger. Its suit actor was Yasuhiko Imai. History Kyuranger While DekaRed intercepted Mardakko, Doggie Kruger sent the other Dekarangers in DekaWing Robo to aid in keeping open the wormhole which would allow the Kyurangers to return to their space, transforming into DekaWing Cannon so Kyutama Gattai 03*07*10 RyuTeiOh could utilize its power. Space Squad DekaWing Robo was summoned to deal with the titanic which had risen again. Though the Robo itself was no match for it, a modification allowed Fire Squad captain DekaRed to perform the DekaWing Cannon's new attack, Giga Magnum, which destroyed Satan Gorth with a single shot. Patrol Wings Patrol Wing 1 See also: S.W.A.T. Flyer 1 Patrol Wing #1: Piloted by DekaRed. Is the fastest flyer of the five Patrol Wings, and has also high mobility. Forms DekaWing Robo's head, torso, and upper legs. Patrol Wing 2 See also: S.W.A.T. Flyer 2 Patrol Wing #2: Piloted by DekaBlue. Has high stability, able to do a hovering flight. Equipped with wingtip blasters. Forms DekaWing Robo's arms and DekaWing Cannon's handle. Patrol Wing 3 See also: S.W.A.T. Flyer 3 Patrol Wing #3: Piloted by DekaGreen. Has high confidentiality, is suitable for conveyance of dangerous goods. Carries the container and accumulates the energy of DekaWing Cannon in it. Forms DekaWing Robo's lower legs and DekaWing Cannon's barrels. Patrol Wing 4 See also: S.W.A.T. Flyer 4 Patrol Wing #4: Piloted by DekaYellow. Able to do a stealth flight and has the strongest body of the five PAT Wings. Equipped with special arms, like flares or tear-gas bombs. Forms DekaWing Robo's right foot and DekaWing Cannon's right muzzle. Patrol Wing 5 See also: S.W.A.T. Flyer 5 Patrol Wing #5: Piloted by DekaPink. Equipped with a huge speaker, able to emit warning to Alienizers or tell citizens refuge advice. The fire-extinguishing activities by water-drainage are also possible. Forms DekaWing Robo's left foot and DekaWing Cannon's left muzzle. During Episode 39, DekaBreak piloted Pat Wing 5 in Umeko's place as she had been captured by Yuilwerian Mime. Tokusou Henkei DekaWing Cannon See also: S.W.A.T. Cannon "Tokusou Transformation! DekaWing Cannon!" With the command "Special Investigation Transformation!", the DekaWing Robo can transform into the DekaWing Cannon. Its finisher technique is Final Buster, which fires the cannon to delete the Alienizer. The DekaWing Cannon can also be held by another mecha and combine energies to enhance the cannon's power, these other variations are All Star Ultimate Buster (with the Dekaranger Robo, DekaBike Robo, and DekaBase Robo), Twin Robo Ultimate Buster (with DekaBike Robo), and Magi Final Buster (with the Magiranger's MagiLegend). It can also be used by Kyurangers' RyuTeiOh for an unidentified attack powerful enough to temporarily enlarge a wormhole. Following a modification, it can perform the Giga Magnum, an exceptionally powerful attack operated in sync with the Hybrid Magnum wielded by Fire Squad captain DekaRed. Cockpit Redflypit.jpg|SWAT Red Blueflypit.jpg|SWAT Blue Greenflypit.jpg|SWAT Green Yellowflypit.jpg|SWAT Yellow Pinkflypit.jpg|SWAT Pink Notes *In a commonly used stock footage of DekaWing Robo pushing giant enemies into space to finish them off, it is shown that air is slowly heated up above them. However, this phenomenon should have only appeared during a reentry of a spaceship, not during a launch into space. *Being a giant robo that also transforms into a cannon, the DekaWing Robo in general is a homage to the from . Appearances See Also Category:Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger Category:Mecha (Dekaranger) Category:Five-Piece Combination